


Chat Blanc [one-shot]

by N3k00Ch4n



Series: Miraculous Dragon Ball series [4]
Category: Dragon Ball, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Apocalypse, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, M/M, Teen Romance, Time Travel, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: ¡Hoy es el día! Trunks Briefs finalmente ha decidido confesarle sus sentimientos a Gohan por medio de un regalo que le preparó para el día blanco, lo que no se da cuenta es que accidentalmente acabara revelándole que él es Lordbug desatando así un terrible desastre en el futuro alterno del que viene su amiga, Mirai Caulifla, también conocida como la heroína "Usagina", además de ganarse el amor de Gohan por el que ha estado esperando un largo tiempo.Los personajes de "Miraculous Ladybug" y "Dragon Ball" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.¡Dejen comentarios, por favor!
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Son Gohan
Series: Miraculous Dragon Ball series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534235
Kudos: 3





	Chat Blanc [one-shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Hola, animalitos de Dross.
> 
> Ya sé, ya sé, muchos se estarán preguntando "¿cuándo vas a hacer el one-shot de Invader Zim?" para aquellos que estaban preguntando eso, les diré que ese one-shot aún esta en proceso de ser escrito, mejor dicho, plasmado en mi laptop, ya que no tengo muy en claro que es lo que voy a hacer ni como desarrollar la trama apropiadamente.
> 
> De todas formas, no estoy aquí para hablar de eso sino para decirles que hace unos días en Youtube se subió el episodio veintiuno de la tercera temporada de "Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug y Cat Noir", Chat Blanc. Y tengo que ser honesta en algo… ¡me encanto! es hermoso, trágico y a la vez triste pero aún así me encantó, y me inspiró tanto que quise escribir un one-shot de mi AU original "Miraculous Dragon Ball" basado en dicho episodio y en los avances que estado viendo por Instagram y Youtube.
> 
> En fin, espero que les guste el one-shot, como siempre "Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug y Cat Noir" no me pertenece sino a Thomas Astruc, "Dragon Ball" es propiedad de Toriyama-san. Las adaptaciones anime, OVAS y películas de "Dragon Ball" son propiedad de Toei Animation, la animación de "Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug y Cat Noir" es propiedad de la misma empresa y de ZAG Toon Heroes pero el one-shot es de MI propiedad.
> 
> Advertencias: ligero contenido hardcore (algo que en el episodio original no aparece), menciones de una OC, notorias diferencias de edad entre los protagonistas y viajes en el tiempo.

_Tokio, Japón. Año: 20XX_

Un Lordbug de catorce años corría por las desoladas calles de la ciudad lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían, su respiración era agitada y su rostro mostraba una notable expresión de miedo, preocupación y desesperación al mismo tiempo, al parecer estaba intentando evadir algo, mejor dicho a alguien y esa persona era alguien a quien menos pensó tener que enfrentar estando akumatizado, quien era nada más y nada menos que su compañero de batalla y mejor amigo, Chat Noir, que en esa línea de tiempo alterna contaba con aproximadamente veintiún años de edad y actualmente estaba corriendo detrás del héroe de cabellos lilas disparando ataques de energía sin control.

-No podrás esconderte de mí por siempre, Trunks-dijo el héroe akumatizado revelando la identidad secreta de su compañero de cabellos lilas, las pupilas de los ojos azules de Lordbug se encogieron al escucharlo decir su nombre.

-¡Yo no soy Trunks!-respondió Lordbug esquivando otro ataque de energía que lanzó su compañero felino.

-¡Te equivocas!

-Pero, no lo entiendo… ¿cómo lo sabes? ¡si yo nunca te dije nada!-exclamó el héroe de cabellos lilas mientras saltaba un par de autos volteados que bloqueaban su camino, bajó de un salto y siguió corriendo, pero enseguida se detuvo al ver que no había escapatoria pues un edificio abandonado y a punto de colapsar bloqueaba su camino y no podía encontrar forma de evadirlo sin tener que saltar y cruzar a través de éste, aunque eso implicara que la estructura terminara de desmoronarse. Escuchó el sonido de unos pies aterrizar en la calle y al voltearse se topó con su compañero akumatizado que caminaba lentamente hacia él.

-Voy a decírtelo otra vez, entrégame tu miraculous para asegurarme de que todo vuelva a ser como antes-le dijo el héroe felino con un tono amenazador en su voz, elevó su mano izquierda y una esfera de energía blanca se formó en su dedo-**_¡súper cataclismo!_**-nuevamente las pupilas de Lordbug se encogieron, desvió la mirada hacia el edificio, reaccionó rápido y antes de que el súper cataclismo de Chat Blanc llegara hacia él, dio una voltereta y comenzó a correr velozmente mientras veía como la energía destructiva chocaba contra aquel edificio abandonado dañando más la estructura haciendo que colapsara y cayera sobre unas cuantas tiendas en las mismas condiciones que el edificio creando una enorme nube de polvo. Cuando esta se disipó, Lordbug salió de un callejón con su cuerpo lleno de golpes, su traje raído y tosiendo fuertemente mientras se apoyaba contra la pared de un edificio que no alcanzó a ser destruido por el impacto. Un poco de polvo había entrado en su sistema respiratorio y le costaba respirar con normalidad, abrió un ojo viendo con dificultad a Chat Blanc caminar entre el polvo y los escombros buscándolo-todo era tan perfecto, hasta que Dark Butterfly descubrió la verdad. Cuando no confías en la promesa de un gato, el secreto acaba saliendo a la luz de un momento a otro-el héroe de cabellos lilas volvió a esconderse en el callejón apoyando su cuerpo contra la pared respirando agitadamente, cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes con fuerza rogando que su compañero akumatizado no lo encontrara-¿qué no lo entiendes? fue nuestro amor el que puso a Japón de esta manera, mi lord-

Bien, hay algo que no se entiende aquí ¿a qué se estaba refiriendo Chat Blanc? ¿qué había pasado entre ambos héroes para que la ciudad que día a día protegían hubiera terminado en tan deplorables condiciones? Y lo más importante ¿en qué punto fue que terminaron en esa situación? Para entender mejor lo que está sucediendo, lo conveniente sería retroceder al momento en el que todo este desastre comenzó.

_Tokio, Japón, tiempo actual._

Hoy era catorce de marzo, el día blanco, una celebración muy popular y tradicional en Japón en donde se acostumbra que los hombres deben regresarles el favor a las mujeres al otorgarles regalos en el día de San Valentín entregándole galletas, joyas, chocolates malvaviscos u otros artículos de dicho color. Todos en Tokio estaban más que encantados de celebrar este acontecimiento y los hombres no dejaban de consentir a sus parejas dándoles regalos que fueran el doble o tripe de valiosos que fueron los regalos que ellas les habían dado un mes atrás; sin embargo, había una persona, mejor dicho, una mujer que no estaba feliz por este día y esa mujer era nada menos que Ox Satan Chi-chi también conocida como la villana más temida de todo Japón, Dark Butterfly. Apenas se enteró que ese día era el día blanco y aprovechando que su asistente Yamcha y su hijo Gohan habían salido a una no se que ceremonia de premiación de artes marciales, la mujer de cabellos oscuros abrió un pasadizo secreto y bajo las escaleras hacia un jardín subterráneo donde se dedicaba a criar a las mariposas que usaba para liberar a sus akumas pero allí también descansaba su esposo ,Gokū, quien fue colocado en una cámara de cristal que le proporcionaba el oxigeno que él necesitaba para vivir. Cruzó un puente que conectaba con la cámara y una vez allí, se arrodillo frente a ésta sujetando sus manos sobre la falda de su vestido blanco y rosa pálido con estampados de flores de sakura.

-Mi querido Gokū, no ha pasado ni un solo día en que no deje de pensar en ti-le habló Chi-chi al hombre dormido dentro de esa cámara con la esperanza de que éste la estuviera escuchando-pero algún día, lograré obtener los miraculous de Lordbug y Chat Noir, voy a emendar mis errores y volveremos a ser una familia, tú, yo y Gohan, lo prometo-

En el parque Ueno, Goten, Fasha, Caulifla, Toma y Pares estaban esperando a que su amigo, Trunks, fuera a darle su regalo a Gohan por el día blanco y también le confesara sus sentimientos de una buena vez. Todos estaban concentrados en sus actividades y disfrutando del picnic que Pares había organizado mientras esperaban al preadolescente de cabellos lilas, Caulifla, por otro lado, había traído la vieja bicicleta de su hermano y ahora estaba haciendo trucos con ella bajo la asombrada mirada de los demás adolescentes.

-Hoy es el día, tengo un gran presentimiento-dijo Goten ansioso por saber si su amigo finalmente le dijo a su crush lo que sentía por él además de darle su regalo.

-Te apuesto la bicicleta de mi hermano a que no va a hacerlo-le dijo Caulifla dando un salto triple con la bicicleta para aterrizar con gracia en el suelo cerca de sus compañeros de clase.

-¿Ah sí? ¡pues yo te apuesto mi pingüino de peluche favorito a que sí va a hacerlo!-la desafió Pares con las manos colocadas en su cadera.

-Oh, ¡chicos! ahí viene Trunks-les dijo Fasha viendo al preadolescente de cabellos lilas caminar hacia ellos aferrando un paquete con fuerza-y… trae el regalo con él-

-Bueno, pensé que quizás a Gohan no le gustaría la chaqueta que le hice…-les contó Trunks mientras caminaba hacia sus compañeros de clase-o quizás tampoco le gustaría recibir un regalo de mi parte por el día blanco o tampoco querría saber que estoy enamorado de él-

Pares se decepcionó un poco al ver que su amigo no había tenido el valor de acercarse a la casa de Gohan a dejarle su regalo todo por sacar conclusiones apresuradas y negativas sobre lo que iba a suceder. De pronto, vio una mano frente a su rostro y al desviar la mirada se topó con Caulifla de pie frente a ella con su mano libre apoyada sobre su cadera.

-No te preocupes, tu pingüino va a estar feliz conmigo-le dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros alborotados, Pares suspiró resignada y le entregó su peluche favorito al tiempo que Trunks caminaba hacia la manta y tomaba asiento junto a su amigo, Goten.

-La única manera en la que puedes averiguar lo que Gohan siente por ti es ir a decirle lo que tú sientes por él-le dijo Goten a su amigo ya cansado de tener que lidiar con la misma escena cada vez que Trunks intentaba confesarle su amor al adolescente de cabellos oscuros. Trunks lo miró y solo se limitó a suspirar con tristeza colocando el paquete con el regalo en su regazo.

-Lo sé, pero… es que es tan difícil-le dijo Trunks, acercó su mano a la canasta de picnic para tomar un bocadillo, pero Pares cerró bruscamente la canasta impidiendo que realizara dicha acción dejando al preadolescente perplejo y sorprendido.

-¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE, TRUNKS BRIEFS! Se terminaron los picnics y las noches de amigos hasta que le hayas entregado ese regalo a Gohan-exclamó Pares harta de tener que ver a su amigo echarse para atrás cada vez que intentaba confesarle sus sentimientos a su crush-hiciste ese regalo específicamente para el día blanco ¡y el día blanco es hoy! ¿cómo piensas festejar el día blanco con él si ni siquiera le entregas tu regalo ese mismo día?-

-Pares tiene razón-dijo Goten apoyando a la chica de cabellos castaños-es ahora o nunca ¡vamos! ¡vamos! ¡vamos!-

Trunks observó a su amigo y compañeros de clase alentarlo para que fuera a darle su regalo a Gohan, bajo su vista hacia el paquete en su regazo, lo tomo con sus manos y sonrió ya sabiendo lo que debía ir a hacer, se levanto de la manta donde estaba sentado y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del parque con pasos seguros pero decididos.

-¡Temblad humildes mortales, el dios de la confianza acaba de reencarnar!-exclamó Fasha con un tono dramático mientras movía sus brazos a modo de alabanza, como si estuviera adorando la reencarnación de un ser divino o algo así.

-¡No olvides poner tu nombre!-le gritó Goten a su amigo apenas lo vio alejarse corriendo de la entrada del parque. Ya afuera del parque, Trunks tomó carrera y comenzó a correr rumbo a la casa Son con el firme propósito de dejarle su regalo a Gohan, apenas se alejó lo suficiente del parque, se detuvo para recuperar la respiración y decidió ir caminando hacia la casa del adolescente de cabellos oscuros, después de todo, el día blanco aún no acababa.

-Entonces, vas a decírselo ¿no es así?-preguntó Tikki asomada desde el bolsillo de la sudadera que traía puesta su portador.

-Lo haré, Tikki y te aseguro que no permitiré que nadie me diga no-le respondió Trunks con determinación mientras abrazaba el paquete con fuerza.

Al parecer la fortuna no sonreía a su favor esa tarde porque apenas llegó a la entrada de la casa Son y toco timbre, Yamcha atendió a través del teléfono que tenía en su oficina denegándole a entrada al preadolescente de cabellos lilas.

-No, lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte ver a Gohan.

-De acuerdo, lo entiendo, pero ¿sabe aproximadamente a qué hora volverá a su casa?-le preguntó Trunks al asistente de la madre de Gohan.

-No puedo decírtelo, que pase una linda tarde-le respondió Yamcha secamente, la luz verde de la cámara del timbre se apagó junto con el altavoz, pero Trunks no pensaba irse así sin más, no había llegado hasta ahí para marcharse como si nada, algo muy inusual estaba sucediendo esa tarde en la casa Son.

-Hay algo que no entiendo, se supone que Gohan terminó con sus prácticas de artes marciales hace veintisiete minutos, ya debería estar aquí-murmuró Trunks chequeando la hora en su teléfono y efectivamente habían pasado solo veintisiete, veintiocho minutos desde que las prácticas de artes marciales acabaron.

-Descuida, puedes dárselo mañana en clases-lo consoló Tikki desde el bolsillo de su sudadera.

-No, ya oíste lo que dijo Pares ¡es ahora o nunca! no pienso renunciar-le dijo Trunks, se alejó corriendo de la entrada de la imponente casa, dobló en una esquina y alcanzó a ver la ventana de la habitación de Gohan tan solo unos metros alejada del suelo y de la puerta que llevaba al jardín trasero-como aún no está en casa, puedo entrar por la ventana de su habitación-

-Usar tus poderes de Lordbug para tu beneficio personal jamás trae nada bueno-dijo la pequeña kwami roja desde su escondite negando con la cabeza sin poder creer lo que su portador estaba diciendo.

-Será rápido, Tikki. Nadie se dará cuenta de que estuve ahí.

Trunks comenzó a correr alejándose cada vez más de la casa Son buscando un sitio donde esconderse para transformarse en Lordbug y dejarle su regalo a Gohan antes de que volviera a casa luego de su práctica de artes marciales, lo que no sabía es que justo en ese preciso momento, Gohan estaba volviendo a casa en el auto de su madre y pudo ver a su amigo corriendo apresuradamente mientras cargaba un paquete en su brazo. El preadolescente de cabellos lilas alcanzó a esconderse en un callejón, recitó la palabra clave para transformarse en Lordbug, salió de allí y arrojó su yo-yo enredándolo en un poste de luz para columpiarse hacia la ventana de la habitación de Gohan, cuando vio que estaba lo suficientemente cerca, desenredó su yo-yo, entro de un salto en la habitación y comenzó a caminar alrededor de ésta como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera ahí.

-Los premios de Gohan, la televisión gigante de Gohan, la computadora de Gohan, el escritorio de Gohan…-dijo Trunks observando detenidamente todas y cada una de las cosas que su crush poseía en su habitación-la amplia biblioteca de Gohan y…-desvió la mirada hacia la cama del adolescente de cabellos oscuros la cual estaba justo junto a la ventana por la que acababa de entrar-¡la cama de Gohan! hyaaa-

El auto propiedad de la familia Son se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa, Gohan bajó del vehículo y camino hacia la puerta de su casa donde Yamcha lo esperaba de brazos cruzados y con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-Llegas tarde, Gohan-le recordó Yamcha al notar el retraso del joven.

-Sí, lo siento. La competencia y la ceremonia de premios fue mas lenta de lo esperado-se disculpó Gohan cabizbajo-además, tuve que acompañar a Eun-Yeong y a su padre de vuelta a casa-Yamcha aceptó la disculpa del adolescente y lo dejó entrar, Gohan estaba a punto de subir a su habitación, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino para ver al asistente de su madre-¿puedo ir a decirle a mi mamá que quedé en primer lugar en la competencia?-

-Puedes contárselo en cuanto acabe su trabajo-le respondió el hombre de cabellos oscuros sin abandonar su posición firme y seria.

-Uh, esta bien…-murmuró Gohan cabizbajo y retomó su camino de vuelta a su habitación. En ese preciso instante, Lordbug se encontraba en el baño de la habitación con una camiseta que había sacado del cesto de ropa para lavar y acercó su nariz hacia la tela sintiendo el suave aroma de Gohan, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro como cualquier tonto enamorado o un acosador pervertido que estaba cumpliendo su más grande fetiche, pero enseguida reaccionó al recordar la razón de porque estaba allí y era para dejarle el regalo a Gohan, rápidamente tomó el paquete que había traído consigo el cual había dejado olvidado minutos atrás y lo colocó sobre la almohada, estaba a punto de irse por donde entró pero recordó algo importante.

-¡Espera! ¡casi olvido poner mi nombre en el regalo!-exclamó el héroe de cabellos lilas con pánico en la voz, se acercó al escritorio, tomó un bolígrafo y escribió su nombre en kanji, escuchó unos pasos aproximarse a la puerta, soltó el bolígrafo, bajó de la cama, arrojó su yo-yo fuera de la ventana y salió de ahí justo cuando Gohan acababa de entrar en la habitación.

-Pero… ¿qué?-dijo el adolescente de cabellos oscuros confundido al ver al héroe salir por la ventana de su habitación-¿Lordbug? ¿qué hacía él aquí?-desvió su mirada hacia su cama notando un paquete sobre la almohada, lo tomó con ambas manos y leyó el nombre escrito en kanji en una esquina del envoltorio-¿"Trunks Briefs"?-abrió el paquete y dentro encontró una chaqueta formal de color negro con unos corazones dorados bordados en la solapa derecha-¿por qué Lordbug vendría a dejarme un regalo que es de Trunks? y con dos corazones en él-

-Es muy lógico, puede ser que Trunks le haya pedido que te lo dejara-le respondió Plagg a su portador.

-O quizás…-dijo Gohan queriendo buscar un argumento válido para contradecir lo que había dicho su kwami pero, de pronto y sin pensarlo, algo en su mente hizo _click_ y le hizo ver la realidad-¡Trunks y Lordbug son la misma persona!-al instante, cientos de recuerdos e imágenes de todas las aventuras y momentos que compartió junto al héroe de cabellos lilas llegaron a su mente, incluso recordó cuando éste le confesó que le gustaba alguien pero no sabía quién era, hasta ahora-todo este tiempo… él estuvo enamorado de mí y no se atrevía a decírmelo-

-No, espera, creo que estás alucinando-le dijo Plagg queriendo arrebatarle la chaqueta de sus manos-no es posible que sean la misma persona, Trunks es Trunks y Lordbug es…-

-Lordbug es Trunks-dijo Gohan sacudiendo la chaqueta haciendo que su kwami se alejara volando unos metros de él, acercó la chaqueta a su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza sin borrar la sonrisa de felicidad que tenía en el rostro.

-¡Espera, Gohan! algo no anda bien aquí, todo esto me huele a queso podrido. No deben saber sus identidades secretas-le dijo Plagg intentando hacer entrar en razón a su portador.

-No porque yo sepa su identidad secreta, él tiene porque saber la mía-le dijo el adolescente de cabellos oscuros-estoy seguro de que todo estará bien, no te preocupes-

Sin perder un segundo, se colocó la chaqueta y salió corriendo de su habitación, necesitaba encontrar a Trunks y decirle lo que sentía por él.

-¡Y no porque coloquemos un queso en una caja no quiera decir que vaya a apestar menos!-le replicó Plagg flotando desde su posición, pero Gohan ya no lo escuchaba y además ya se había ido de su casa para reunirse con quien era el chico de sus sueños.

* * *

Por otro lado, Lordbug corría por los techos de los edificios y casas de Tokio sin dejar de gritar, chillar ni saltar de la emoción, lo había logrado ¡por fin lo había logrado! le había dejado un regalo a Gohan sin correr el riesgo de pasar vergüenza o de ser rechazado por el adolescente de cabellos oscuros. Creyó que nada podía interrumpir su felicidad, pero se detuvo abruptamente al observar un portal blanco y celeste abrirse frente a él, al verlo, supo que algo malo estaba sucediendo en el futuro alterno porque del portal salió Mirai Caulifla transformada en Usagina.

-¿U-Usagina? ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí?-le preguntó Lordbug confundido al ver a la heroína cruzar el portal.

-¡Chibi-bug!-exclamó Usagina aliviada de ver a su amigo de otra línea de tiempo frente a ella, se acercó a él y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros-acaba de suceder algo terrible en mi línea de tiempo, no sé qué fue lo que lo provocó ni cuando paso, pero ¿no notaste alguna anomalía en particular? piensa, Chibi-bug, piensa-

-Uh, n-no-respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas sin entender que estaba pasando.

-Agh, bien, acompáñame a mi escondite-le ordenó la heroína de largos cabellos oscuros alborotados, tomó a su amigo de otra línea de tiempo de la muñeca y lo jaló con ella dentro del portal. Ya dentro del portal, Lordbug pudo ver una infinidad de esferas que mostraban las diferentes líneas de tiempo que han surgido a través de la historia.

-Wow, es más grande por dentro de lo que imaginaba…-comentó Lordbug mientras caminaba detrás de ella, Usagina se detuvo en una esfera en particular que contenía su línea de tiempo y todo su universo en general, colocó su mano y comenzó a retroceder el tiempo en aquella esfera para llegar al punto de inicio. Aprovechando que la heroína del futuro estaba ocupada, Lordbug decidió dar un pequeño recorrido por el lugar, topándose con una esfera que contenía la época en la que los dinosaurios caminaban por la tierra, luego se topó con una esfera que contenía una vista panorámica de Tokio más tecnológicamente avanzado de lo que ya estaba pero fue sacado de su asombro al sentir la mano de Usagina sobre su brazo y una venda de tela negra cubrir sus ojos-¿y esto para qué es?-

-¿Acaso quieres saber cuál será tu regalo de cumpleaños?-le preguntó la heroína mirándolo con molestia.

-Eh, no, por supuesto que no.

-Perfecto, ven conmigo-Usagina colocó su mano sobre la espalda de Lordbug y lo llevó a ciegas hasta la esfera que contenía su línea de tiempo.

-Así que ¿ya sabes cuales van a ser tus regalos de cumpleaños?-preguntó el héroe de cabellos lilas a su amiga del futuro.

-Bueno, conozco algunos-le respondió ella haciendo click en la esfera yendo al momento en que recibió el reloj de su hermano mayor por su cumpleaños dieciséis, sonrió con nostalgia, pero enseguida reaccionó-usualmente intentamos no interactuar con el pasado para no alterar nuestras respectivas líneas de tiempo-adelanto el tiempo en la esfera hacia donde la había dejado previamente dejando a la vista un cielo nublado por el que no entraba el más mínimo rayo de sol-pero esta vez es diferente, Chibi-bug-quiso empujarlo dentro de la esfera con su mano pero ésta lo atravesó, Usagina miró su mano por unos minutos notando que lentamente comenzaba a desaparecer-el futuro de donde yo vengo está en peligro-

Con ayuda de su otra mano, la heroína de cabellos oscuros alborotados empujó a su amigo dentro de la esfera transportándolo a una calle deshabitada, desató la venda negra dejando al descubierto su vista y apenas terminó de parpadear, Lordbug quedó en shock al ver el paisaje de Tokio en el futuro, parecía que había sido recreado de alguna película post-apocalíptica porque los edificios estaban abandonados al borde de colapsar y volverse escombros, no había personas en la calle y la mayoría de los autos y postes de luz habían sido derribados.

-Pero… ¡¿qué rayos ocurrió aquí?!-exclamó el héroe de cabellos lilas totalmente impactado por la escena que estaba presenciando sus ojos azules.

-Cuanto menos sepas sobre mi línea de tiempo, mejor-le respondió Usagina-haz lo que siempre haces, captura al akuma y repara este desastre, eso debería salvar el futuro-

Los ojos de Lordbug observaron detenidamente el ambiente a su alrededor, aún le costaba creer que un simple akuma de Dark Butterfly creó semejante destrucción. Había algo que no cerraba en la mente del héroe, sin embargo, se vio obligado a salir de sus pensamientos al ver que Usagina volvía a meterse en el portal.

-¡Hey, espera! ¿no te quedarás a pelear conmigo?-preguntó Lordbug desviando la mirada hacia su amiga del futuro.

-Lo siento, Chibi-bug pero me quedaré en mi escondite a prepararme para ir a otra línea de tiempo en caso de que todo salga mal-le respondió ella-¡te deseo suerte!-

Metió todo su cuerpo en el portal y éste se cerró bajo la confundida mirada del héroe, pero enseguida reaccionó al escuchar una voz conocida y unos pasos deambulando no muy lejos de él, sin perder un segundo, se acercó a ver quién estaba cantando, por alguna razón, su voz se le hacía familiar.

-_Un gatito se balanceaba, sobre la tela de una araña y como veía que resistía, fue a llamar a otro gatito. Dos gatitos se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña y como veía que resistía_…

-No puede ser, es… ¿Chat Noir?-dijo Lordbug al reconocer a su compañero felino, el héroe akumatizado dejo de cantar y se volteó para ver al héroe de cabellos lilas pero éste retrocedió unos pasos, había algo diferente en él, su característico traje de luchador de artes marciales había sido reemplazado por un gi blanco perlado y una camiseta de mangas cortas color beige, una cinta beige estaba amarrada a su cintura, sus zapatos seguían de color negro al igual que su cabello ahora más cortó y con solo unos mechones cayendo en su frente pero su máscara ahora era completamente blanca y de sus ojos (ahora celestes) chorreaba una sustancia tóxica de color negro que teñía su rostro.

-¿Mi lord?-dijo el héroe akumatizado al reconocer a su viejo compañero de batalla y novio en esa línea de tiempo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él-¡oh, no puedo creer que estés aquí, pensé que te había perdido para siempre! estaba tan gati-triste de saber que ya no estarías más a mi lado-

Extendió sus brazos, mejor dicho, su único brazo para abrazarlo, pero Lordbug notó la perdida de su brazo derecho y retrocedió asustado, no sabía que hacer o como reaccionar ante el repentino cambio de su compañero.

-E-espera ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?-preguntó Lordbug sin dejar de caminar hacia atrás para evitar que el héroe akumatizado lo abrazara-olvídalo, mejor no me lo expliques, vamos a solucionar esto juntos-

-Jajaja, pero por supuesto que vamos a solucionarlo-le respondió Chat Blanc soltando una risa psicópata, comenzó a caminar posicionado en sus tres extremidades alrededor de su compañero de cabellos lilas sin dejar de lado su sonrisa macabra-ahora que volviste-se incorporó volviendo a quedar de pie frente a su compañero al tiempo que tomaba sus muñecas bruscamente-me darás tu miraculous-

-¿Qué? ¡agh! ¡n-no!-dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas intentando impedir que Chat Blanc tomara el aro pothala en su oído derecho, en un acto de reflejo por querer protegerse, apoyó su pie en el torso del héroe akumatizado y lo empujó lejos de él haciendo que cayera de espaldas en la calle-¿mi miraculous? ¿qué rayos te está pasando, Chat Noir?-

-Gomenasai-se disculpó Chat Blanc haciendo una reverencia frente al héroe de cabellos lilas mientras ponía una expresión de tristeza en su rostro-no quise ser descortés, por favor ¿podrías entregarme tu miraculous? mi lord, Chat Blanc ya ha hecho demasiado daño-

-Fuiste akumatizado, Chat Noir. Sé que una parte de ti no quiere mi miraculous-le dijo Lordbug acercándose lentamente a su compañero, quizás si hablaban un poco podría hacerlo entrar en razón y le diría donde estaba escondido el akuma-necesitas que te libere del mal, déjame salvarte-

-Tasuketekudasai (por favor, ayúdame)…-murmuró Chat Blanc al tiempo que una lágrima de toxicidad negra se escapaba de su ojo izquierdo y ensuciaba su mejilla, Lordbug comenzó a sentir lástima por su compañero, acercó su mano y con cuidado removió la lágrima de su mejilla, por alguna razón el liquido toxico que emanaba de sus ojos no le hacía daño.

-Pobrecito ¿recuerdas dónde se escondió el akuma?-preguntó el héroe de cabellos lilas, comenzó a revisar el gi de su compañero, tomó su brazo, observó su brazalete y su anillo (qué también era blanco), pero no podía adivinar donde estaba el akuma hasta que Chat Blanc lo tomó de la muñeca y apoyó su mano contra su pecho justo sobre su corazón.

-Está en mi corazón, pero no importa… ¡tú ya lo rompiste!-exclamó el héroe akumatizado, acercó su mano al rostro del menor queriendo quitarle su miraculous pero Lordbug lo bloqueó sujetando su brazo con fuerza, dio una media vuelta y arrojó a Chat Blanc al suelo quedando otra vez de espaldas, rápidamente el héroe de cabellos lilas se echó a correr lo más rápido que podía mientras dejaba atrás a su compañero akumatizado quien se incorporó lentamente del suelo-bien, tú lo pediste, no quisiste darme el miraculous por las buenas-comenzó a correr para alcanzar al héroe-¡así que me lo darás por las malas, Trunks!-

-Espera ¿qué dijiste?-dijo Lordbug desviando la mirada hacia Chat Blanc confundido, sin embargo, no pudo seguir hablando ya que vio cómo el héroe akumatizado creaba una esfera de energía y la arrojó contra él, rápidamente la esquivó y siguió corriendo por la desolada calle evadiendo sus ataques.

-No podrás esconderte de mí por siempre, Trunks.

-¡Yo no soy Trunks!-respondió Lordbug esquivando otro ataque de energía que lanzó su compañero felino.

-¡Te equivocas!

-Pero, no lo entiendo… ¿cómo lo sabes? ¡si yo nunca te dije nada!-exclamó el héroe de cabellos lilas mientras saltaba un par de autos volteados que bloqueaban su camino. Usagina, quien observaba la batalla desde su escondite a través de su esfera de tiempo, pudo intuir que algo no estaba bien, tocó la esfera y retrocedió el tiempo hasta el momento en que su amigo escapó por la ventana de la habitación de Gohan transformado en Lordbug justo cuando el adolescente de cabellos oscuros había entrado en ella.

-No puede ser ¿qué rayos hiciste ahora, Trunks?-murmuró la heroína de cabellos alborotados, adelanto el tiempo a exactamente minutos después de que el preadolescente dejara su regalo en la habitación de Gohan.

_Trunks entró corriendo al parque Ueno emocionado y se dirigió al picnic donde lo estaban esperando Goten, Fasha, Caulifla, Toma y Pares quienes estaban impacientes por saber cómo le había ido con la entrega del regalo por el día blanco, pero al ver la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro del menor, todos entendieron que la misión había sido un éxito._

_-¡Lo logré, chicos! ¡lo logré!-exclamó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas alegre-¡pude entregarle su regalo!-_

_Al instante Goten, Toma y Fasha se acercaron a felicitar a Trunks, Caulifla suspiró resignada aceptando que perdió la apuesta con Pares y le devolvió su pingüino de peluche favorito._

-Espera ¿y eso cuándo pasó? Yo no lo recuerdo de esa manera-dijo Usagina, sacó un pingüino de peluche de su mochila algo maltratado por el paso de los años y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejando a la heroína perpleja, pero enseguida reaccionó y adelantó el tiempo un par de segundos.

_Ahora los seis adolescentes estaban sentados todos juntos en la manta formando un círculo, disfrutando de su picnic y escuchaban cómo hizo Trunks para dejarle el regalo a Gohan observándolo con un gran interés como si fueran niños pequeños escuchando la historia de sus abuelos._

_-¿Cómo hiciste para darle el regalo? ¿te dejaron pasar a su casa?-preguntó Goten viendo a su amigo con curiosidad._

_-Uh, no. de hecho, fui bastante convincente-respondió Trunks con un onigiri en la mano que había tomado de la canasta-en realidad, lo que pasó fue que…-_

_Sorpresivamente, Trunks se vio obligado a interrumpir su historia cuando escuchó unos pasos aproximarse al lugar donde estaba sentado con sus compañeros de clase y al elevar sus miradas se toparon con Gohan quien caminaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras hacía un esfuerzo por disimular los nervios que sentía, se detuvo tan solo unos metros del punto donde Trunks y sus amigos estaban sentados._

_-Necesito decirte algo-dijo Gohan intentando sonar firme, Goten y Pares intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, tomaron a Trunks de los brazos, lo ayudaron a incorporarse y lo arrastraron (literalmente) hasta donde estaba Gohan quedando frente a él. Al instante, el preadolescente de cabellos lilas sintió sus mejillas teñirse de rosa y abrió ligeramente su boca para decir algo pero las palabras no salían así que simplemente se limitó a escuchar lo que su crush tenía que decirle-me di cuenta… por fin comprendí que no eres tan solo mi amigo, siempre supe que había algo más-avanzó unos pasos más hasta quedar solo unos centímetros de distancia del menor y tomó sus manos entre las suyas-y hoy pude descubrir por qué-_

_Goten, Pares y Fasha no pudieron evitar enternecerse con la inesperada confesión de Gohan, Toma y Caulifla solo sonrieron mientras observaban la escena._

_-Entonces… eso… ¿eso quiere decir que te gustó mi regalo?-preguntó Trunks con un ligero nudo de nervios en la voz al tiempo que su sonrojo se hacía más notorio._

_-Eso quiere decir que te amo, Trunks-le respondió el adolescente de cabellos oscuros con dulzura y sinceridad, Trunks se sonrojó fuertemente y si se sonrojara más, probablemente lo confundirían con una manzana. Sintió un brazo de Gohan rodear su cintura mientras con la mano que tenía libre tomaba su barbilla y cerraba la distancia entre ellos uniendo suavemente sus labios en un tierno, delicado pero amoroso beso que marcaba el principio de una hermosa relación._

_Goten, Fasha, Pares, Caulifla y Toma se sorprendieron por un segundo, pero dejaron sus expresiones sorprendidas de lado para comenzar a gritar y chillar eufóricos al ver que esa misma tarde, un catorce de marzo, el día blanco, en el parque Ueno, se acababa de formar una pareja._

-Oh, dioses… esto es más grave de lo que imaginaba-murmuró Usagina deteniendo un momento la esfera, adelantó el tiempo regresando otra vez a la batalla entre Lordbug del presente y Chat Blanc-Chibi-bug, date prisa, tienes que ayudar a Chat Noir-

En el futuro alterno, Lordbug bajó de un auto volteado con un salto y siguió corriendo, pero enseguida se detuvo al ver que no había escapatoria pues un edificio abandonado y a punto de colapsar bloqueaba su camino. No podía encontrar forma de evadirlo sin tener que saltar y cruzar a través de éste, aunque eso implicara que la estructura terminara de desmoronarse. Escuchó el sonido de unos pies aterrizar en la calle y al voltearse se topó con su compañero akumatizado que caminaba lentamente hacia él.

-Voy a decírtelo otra vez, entrégame tu miraculous para asegurarme de que todo vuelva a ser como antes-le dijo el héroe felino con un tono amenazador en su voz, elevó su mano izquierda y una esfera de energía blanca se formó en su dedo-**_¡súper cataclismo!_**-nuevamente las pupilas de Lordbug se encogieron, desvió la mirada hacia el edificio, reaccionó rápido y antes de que el súper cataclismo de Chat Blanc llegara hacia él, dio una voltereta y comenzó a correr velozmente mientras veía como la energía destructiva chocaba contra aquel edificio abandonado dañando más la estructura haciendo que colapsara y cayera sobre unas cuantas tiendas en las mismas condiciones que el edificio creando una enorme nube de polvo. El escondite donde estaba Usagina tembló fuertemente haciendo que la heroína perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-exclamó la heroína, rápidamente se incorporó, se acercó a la esfera y volvió a retroceder el tiempo para poder resolver ese enigma lo más pronto posible.

_Las clases en la preparatoria Orange Star habían acabado, todos los estudiantes salían del edificio para volver a sus casas o simplemente a pasar tiempo con sus amigos o sus parejas; sin embargo, había uno de ellos que salió solo del edificio y ese era Gohan quien esperaba a su novio en la entrada de la escuela para volver juntos a su casa pero pasaron cinco minutos y él no salía por lo que supuso que tendría que volver caminando a casa solo, comenzó a cruzar el camino que daba a la calle pero se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos aproximarse hacia él. Volteó su mirada viendo a su novio, Trunks Briefs, acercarse corriendo mientras sujetaba su mochila con fuerza._

_-¡Espera, Gohan!-exclamó Trunks. Se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo con ternura, se separó y colocó su brazo alrededor de su hombro-ya estoy libre, puedo acompañarte a tu casa-_

_El adolescente de cabellos oscuros le sonrió a su novio con dulzura, rodeó su estrecha cintura con un brazo y ambos se fueron caminando de esa forma a la casa Son._

_-¡Agh! ¡pero que cursis, son completamente cursis!-exclamó Videl furiosa mientras se alejaba de allí dando pisotones, Erasa vio a su mejor amiga irse de allí molesta, desvió la mirada hacia Gohan y Trunks y una sonrisa tierna se dibujo en su rostro._

Usagina siguió adelantando el tiempo y a medida que pasaba las imágenes en la esfera, más momentos y recuerdos de Gohan y Trunks aparecían en ella: estaba aquella vez en que ambos fueron a la fiesta de graduación de la preparatoria Orange Star organizada en casa de Toma donde compartieron una pieza de baile abrazados, su primera cita paseando por el río Meguro y comiendo un postre en la tienda de dulces de An'nin, estuvo aquella vez en que Trunks acompañó a Gohan a la _Avant premiere_ de la nueva película anime de Lordbug y Chat Noir, ambos caminando por la alfombra roja tomados de la mano y Trunks saludaba al público mientras sonreía nerviosamente. También estuvo aquella noche en la que ambos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma por primera vez.

_La noche que Trunks y Gohan hicieron el amor por primera vez fue en el cumpleaños diecisiete del adolescente de cabellos lilas, ambos habían reservado una habitación en un cómodo pero elegante hotel en el centro de Tokio, no podían hacerlo en la casa de Gohan ya que podrían descubrirlos su madre o peor, Yamcha y éste quizás se lo contaría a su madre y era un riesgo que no querían correr. La puerta se abrió y las luces se encendieron dejando entrar en ella a dos jóvenes enamorados caminando por la habitación riendo sin control y con las hormonas a flor de piel, Trunks se separó de Gohan, se quitó los zapatos que usaba esa noche y fue corriendo a recostarse en la cama dejando que sus largos cabellos lilas se esparcieran en el colchón mientras se reía y suspiraba al sentir lo suave que eran las sábanas._

_-Oh, dioses ¡esta noche fue increíble!-exclamó el adolescente de cabellos lilas abrazando una de las lujosas almohadas del hotel._

_-¿Te gustó la cita que planee para ti por tu cumpleaños, Trunks?-preguntó Gohan recostándose junto a Trunks, tomó un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos y comenzó a jugar con él mientras le sonreía tiernamente._

_-Sí, muchas gracias, Gohan. Este ha sido, sin dudas, el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido._

_-Pero aún no ha terminado ¿sabes? queda una sorpresa más_

_-¿De verdad? ¿otra sorpresa? Oh, vaya, hoy estoy lleno de sorpresas-dijo Trunks haciendo reír a su novio, él ya tenía entendido que amaba cuando se ponía en esa actitud infantil que tanto lo caracterizaba-¿podrías darme una pista al menos?-_

_-No será necesario._

_Sin pensarlo siquiera, Gohan se posicionó encima de Trunks hundiendo ligeramente el colchón donde estaba recostado, el adolescente de cabellos lilas sonrió, colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio y lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo, Gohan se sorprendió un poco pues normalmente era él quien tomaba la iniciativa ¿cuándo se habían intercambiado los roles? Pero al final optó por corresponder el beso mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de su novio de cabellos lilas por encima de su camisa blanca y por debajo de su chaqueta gris con el logo de la Corporación Capsula. Pronto la chaqueta comenzó a ser una molestia y lentamente ayudó a su novio a quitársela sin romper el beso que estaban compartiendo, para después arrojarla sin cuidado alguno a un rincón de la habitación._

_Trunks decidió cambiar de posiciones y ahora era él quien iba encima de Gohan, pues ya había entendido cual era la sorpresa que su novio de cabellos oscuros le tenía preparada esa noche. Sus manos ahora traviesas, ansiaban explorar todo el cuerpo del joven debajo de él, pero no lo haría, no aún, quería disfrutar del momento y hacer que Gohan también lo disfrutara junto a él ya sea evitando sus más profundos deseos carnales y de querer ser tomado salvajemente. En su lugar, deslizó sus manos suavemente recorriendo el pecho del joven de cabellos oscuros y mirada azabache sacándole un suave suspiro acompañado de un pequeño gemido, admirando su pecho bien formado, sin dudas las practicas de artes marciales estaban dando un gran efecto en él, incluso se podría decir que estaba hipnotizado con su belleza. Gohan al notar que su novio se lo devoraba (literalmente) con la mirada, le sonrió y acercó su rostro al hueco de su cuello para inhalar el perfume que se había puesto única y exclusivamente para esa noche sintiendo su dulce aroma y dándole cosquillas al menor, se rio bajito y comenzó a lamer su cuello oyendo un gemido de parte de Trunks, eso solo hizo que despertara en él la necesidad que querer escuchar más de esos hermosos gemidos así que fue marcando el cuello del adolescente para que todos en Japón supieran que aquel atractivo joven de largos cabellos lilas le pertenecía y que nadie más tenía el derecho a ponerle una mano encima a menos que fuera él mismo._

_El adolescente echó su cabeza hacia atrás dándole a su novio mejor acceso a aquellas caricias que le estaban comenzando a agradar, comenzó a acariciar los cabellos del joven mientras gemía sin control, sintió como las manos de Gohan desabrochaban los botones de su camisa uno a uno y se la quitó dejando su pecho descubierto, acercó su mano izquierda a uno de sus pezones para pellizcarlo y apretarlo suavemente mientras su boca se ocupaba de proporcionarle atención al otro lamiéndolo y succionando como cuando un bebé recién nacido se alimenta de la leche de su madre, Trunks estaba tan sumido en su propio placer que por poco olvidaba algo importante: era su primera vez, por lo tanto, el adolescente era muy inexperto en este tipo de cosas, la única vez que pudo adquirir un poco de experiencia en la intimidad con Gohan fue cuando le practicó sexo oral en su habitación un día que habían ido a su casa a estudiar para un examen._

_-G-Gohan… e-espera, yo…-dijo Trunks intentando retener los gemidos que amenazaban con escapar de su boca, sintió como Gohan mordía suavemente su pezón derecho mientras frotaba el izquierdo entre sus dedos haciendo que chillara en respuesta a la acción que su novio le estaba brindando, pero nuevamente volvió a la realidad al recordar lo que debía decirle-Gohan… d-detente ¡ah! p-por favor… gh ¡detente!-_

_-¿Qué pasa, Trunks? ¿no te gusta esto? ¿quieres que me detenga?-preguntó el joven de cabellos oscuros viendo a su novio con preocupación, no quería que se sintiera incómodo._

_-No, no es eso ¡me encanta! ¡en serio! es solo que… es que… um…-respondió el adolescente mientras llevaba su mano a uno de sus mechones lilas comenzado a jugar con ellos._

_-Es tu primera vez ¿cierto?-aquella pregunta hizo que Trunks se sonrojara y asintiera lentamente-no te preocupes, también es mi primera vez así que soy igual de inexperto que tú, por eso decidí que debíamos tomarnos nuestro tiempo para hacerlo, después de todo, la noche es larga-Gohan tenía razón, la noche era larga y se tomarían su tiempo para explorar el cuerpo del otro si era necesario. Arqueó la espalda acompañado de un fuerte gemido al sentir como ambos pezones eran jalados y estrujados haciéndolo agonizar de placer, a su vez que un notorio bulto comenzaba a aparecer en sus jeans, algo que Gohan no paso por alto-wow, ¿tan solo con tocarte los pezones te pones así? jeje, sí que eres travieso, amor-_

_Cuando termino de explorar todo el torso del adolescente, quiso explorar un poco más. Sonrió con perversión mientras bajaba su rostro y sus manos topándose con los molestos jeans que Trunks traía puestos, en un instante se los desabrochó y los bajó dejándolo solo en ropa interior, Gohan arqueó su ceja mientras observaba el cuerpo de su novio de arriba abajo. Trunks, por otro lado, solo atinó a sonrojarse furiosamente mientras buscaba una almohada para cubrirse el rostro con ella._

_Gohan rió divertido al ver lo avergonzado que lucía su novio, bajó la única prenda que lo separaba de su más codiciado tesoro y se encontró con una notoria pero adorable erección que el adolescente trataba de cubrir sin éxito alguno, decidió ponerle atención acercando su boca a ésta haciendo que su cálido aliento chocara con la sensible piel, sacó su lengua y dio una lenta pero tímida lamida por toda la longitud, el primer gemido no tardó mucho en salir de los labios de Trunks por lo que Gohan se dedicó a lamer su pene como si fuera un dulce, en una de esas lamidas se introdujo todo ese trozo de carne en su cálida boca, a punto de practicar su primer sexo oral por primera vez en toda su vida._

Usagina detuvo la esfera, comenzó a respirar aceleradamente y bajó la cabeza al tiempo que un fuerte sonrojo cubría su rostro, no le hacía falta enterarse de lo que venía a continuación con lo que había visto le era más que suficiente saber lo que iba a pasar. Así que adelantó otra vez el tiempo en la esfera y volvió a ver la batalla entre Lordbug del presente y Chat Blanc.

-Tienes que ganar, Chibi-bug. Date prisa, captura su akuma ¡ayúdalo!-dijo Usagina con la esperanza de que su amigo de otra línea de tiempo lograra reparar su línea de tiempo y salvar al héroe felino.

Cuando la nube de polvo se disipó, Lordbug salió de un callejón con su cuerpo lleno de golpes, su traje raído y tosiendo fuertemente mientras se apoyaba contra la pared de un edificio que no alcanzó a ser destruido por el impacto. Un poco de polvo había entrado en su sistema respiratorio y le costaba respirar con normalidad, abrió un ojo viendo con dificultad a Chat Blanc caminar entre el polvo y los escombros buscándolo.

-Todo era tan perfecto, hasta que Dark Butterfly descubrió la verdad. Cuando no confías en la promesa de un gato, el secreto acaba saliendo a la luz de un momento a otro-el héroe de cabellos lilas volvió a esconderse en el callejón apoyando su cuerpo contra la pared respirando agitadamente, cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes con fuerza rogando que su compañero akumatizado no lo encontrara-¿qué no lo entiendes? fue nuestro amor el que puso a Japón de esta manera, mi lord-

-Sí, eso ya lo sé, pero… ¿cómo fue que todo terminó así?-se preguntó Usagina murmurando para sí misma, volvió a retroceder el tiempo en la esfera retornando de nueva cuenta al presente.

_Habían pasado tres días desde aquella mágica noche en el hotel, Trunks estaba en el laboratorio de su madre ayudándola con un proyecto mientras tarareaba una canción y sonreía, Bulma notó esto y también sonrió, al parecer su hijo estaba feliz por algo que había pasado y estaba segura de que ese algo tenía involucrado a Gohan y la cita que tuvieron por su cumpleaños. De pronto, el timbre de la entrada principal sonó, Trunks dejó de lado su trabajo, salió del laboratorio y fue a ver quien estaba en la puerta._

_-¡¿Yamcha?! ¿qué rayos hace él aquí?-pensó Trunks, respiró profundo para controlar sus nervios y abrió lentamente la puerta encontrándose con el hombre de cabellos despeinados de pie en el umbral-¿s-sí? ¿se le ofrece algo?-_

_-Aquí abajo-Yamcha sacó una tablet que llevaba con el mostrando a Chi-chi del otro lado de la pantalla, al instante, las pupilas de sus ojos se encogieron y torpemente hizo una reverencia frente a la mujer de cabellos oscuros._

_-¡Ox Satan-chan! Quiero decir ¡Chi-chi-sama! n-no sabía que iba a venir ¿qué sucede? ¿le pasó algo malo a Gohan?-preguntó Trunks una vez que deshizo su reverencia._

_-Trunks Briefs-kun, he notado que últimamente se ha vuelto muy cercano a mi hijo y la prensa ya ha confirmado que ustedes son oficialmente novios ¿no es así? ¿o me equivoco?-preguntó Chi-chi desde la pantalla de su tablet._

_-Uh, es verdad lo que dicen, Chi-chi-sama-respondió Trunks, Bulma se asomó por la pared del pasillo para oír la conversación, si aquella mujer llegaba a decirle algo hiriente a su hijo, que tuviera por sentado que ella saldría a defenderlo-Gohan y yo hemos estado saliendo por casi cuatro años-_

_-Bien, entonces ya debió haber notado que su noviazgo con mi hijo ha sido una mala imagen para mis campañas publicitarias y el club de fangirls de Gohan tampoco está feliz de saber que su mayor ídolo es abiertamente… ¿cómo decirlo? Homosexual-le respondió la mujer de cabellos oscuros-por lo tanto, lo único que pido es que termine con esto de inmediato-_

_-Pero… yo no tengo nada que ver en esto, Chi-chi-sama. No hice nada malo…-respondió Trunks cabizbajo y sintiéndose culpable por haber herido a las fans de Gohan al hacer publica su relación, en eso escuchó unos pasos acercarse y vio a su madre ponerse de pie frente a él mientras sujetaba su hombro._

_-¡Mi hijo está en lo correcto, Chi-chi!-lo defendió Bulma-¡él y Gohan se aman y no les importa lo que esas chicas opinen de ellos!-_

_-¡Si Trunks se niega a cumplir con mi orden, entonces me veré obligada a impedir que él y Gohan se sigan viendo después de sus prácticas de artes marciales y ya no podrá ir a visitarlo a la Corporación Capsula!-exclamó Chi-chi molesta._

_-Pero…-dijo el adolescente de cabellos lilas sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas-Gohan no tiene la culpa de nada, él no se merece algo así-_

_-Entonces si lo amas, haz lo que crees que es correcto por el bien de ambos._

_Trunks no lo soportó más y se fue llorando a su habitación, Bulma vio a su hijo alejarse corriendo de allí y desvió su mirada furiosa hacia Chi-chi y Yamcha quien sujetaba la tablet donde se proyectaba la imagen de la mujer de cabellos oscuros._

_-¡Váyanse ya mismo de aquí!-les ordenó la científica de cabellos celestes molesta empujando a Yamcha a la calle-¡ustedes ya no son bienvenidos en esta casa!-_

_Apenas dijo eso, Bulma cerró con fuerza la puerta, camino por el pasillo hacia la habitación de su hijo, abrió la puerta encontrándose con Trunks llorando en su cama mientras abrazaba su almohada. La científica no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él, pero ¿qué podía hacer ella? La decisión ya estaba tomada, Trunks debía terminar con Gohan por el bien de los dos y también para que Chi-chi conservara su reputación. Caminó hacia la cama del adolescente y se sentó a su lado, Trunks quitó su rostro de su almohada y desvió la mirada hacia su madre quien le sonreía dulcemente a modo de consuelo, se abalanzó a abrazarla y ella correspondió el abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabeza._

Usagina se cubrió la boca con las manos al ver la dolorosa situación por la que tuvo que pasar el adolescente, retiró una de sus manos de su boca y volvió a tocar la esfera adelantando el tiempo al sábado por la tarde.

_La lluvia caía incesantemente en Tokio esa tarde, Trunks se dirigió a la casa de Gohan llevando consigo un paraguas mientras contenía las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, no podía creerlo ¿de verdad iba a hacerlo? ¿acaso planeaba terminar con su novio solo porque su madre se lo impuso? Si tan solo hubiera otra manera de resolver las cosas y de hacer entender a las fans de Gohan que el que su ídolo fuera abiertamente homosexual no significaba el fin del mundo, pero, nada se podía hacer, es como le había dicho Chi-chi aquel día que fue a la Corporación Capsula, sí él de verdad amaba a Gohan, entonces debía dejarlo ir. No supo en que momento sus pies acabaron llevándolo a la casa Son, tocó timbre y Yamcha abrió desde su oficina dejándolo pasar, Gohan alcanzó a ver a su novio a través de la ventana de su habitación y bajó corriendo las escaleras a recibirlo con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_-¿Trunks? ¿qué tienes? ¿por qué no pasas?-preguntó Gohan al ver que su novio no se había movido de su lugar._

_-Gohan, yo… lo siento, pero, tú y yo no estamos hechos para estar juntos-le dijo Trunks mirándolo con tristeza._

_-¿De qué estás hablando? Claro que sí, nos pertenecemos, tú mismo me lo dijiste aquella noche en el hotel-le dijo Gohan sin poder creer lo que su novio le estaba diciendo, Trunks sintió que cada palabra que Gohan le decía eran como agujas que se clavaban con violencia en su corazón y las lágrimas comenzaban a desbordar de sus ojos azules._

_-No, no es verdad… yo ya no te amo. Déjame… ¡déjame solo!_

_Trunks dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de allí dejando a Gohan con muchas dudas en mente, algo no estaba bien y estaba seguro de que su madre tenía algo que ver con todo esto, pero, no era momento para interrogarla, ahora tenía que ir a buscar a su novio y aclarar las cosas. Sin perder tiempo, salió corriendo a su habitación planeando escapar por la ventana, Yamcha vio a Gohan subir corriendo a su habitación, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana viendo a Trunks correr lejos de la casa, tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Chi-chi._

_-Sí, todo está saliendo acorde a su plan, señora-le dijo Yamcha al ver lo que acababa de suceder._

_Una tenue luz purpura alumbró el escondite donde Dark Butterfly se encontraba parada, empuño con fuerza su bastón perteneciente a su traje y frunció las cejas._

_-Nunca había sentido una desilusión tan grande-dijo Dark Butterfly, una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en sus rosados labios-Trunks Briefs, sin dudas, será mi mayor creación-una mariposa blanca se posó en su mano, colocó su otra mano sobre ella contaminándola con su akuma y la dejó volar lejos de allí-¡vuela mi malvada mariposa y envenena su corazón roto!-_

_Trunks siguió corriendo hasta doblar en una esquina e internarse en un callejón, una vez allí se sentó en el suelo sin dejar de llorar mientras sujetaba su paraguas, Gohan puso un pie en la cornisa de la ventana de su habitación preparado para escapar y salir a buscar a su novio cuando, de pronto, alcanzó a ver una mariposa morada que volaba hacia un callejón, algo le decía que Trunks estaba ahí y que si no hacía algo pronto terminaría akumatizado._

_-¡Trunks!-dijo Gohan, saltó desde la ventana y fue corriendo a buscarlo, Trunks desvió la mirada al escuchar la voz de su novio llamándolo, pudo ver una mariposa morada acercarse hacia él y a Gohan corriendo detrás de la mariposa-¡Plagg, las garras!-sin importarle siquiera que su identidad secreta fuera descubierta o fuera visto por los vecinos, Gohan se transformó en Chat Noir, creó un **cataclismo** con el que atrapó al akuma justo a pocos centímetros de llegar a Trunks dejándolo en shock._

_-¿G-Gohan?-dijo Trunks apenas reaccionó viendo a su novio abrir su mano dejando caer un pequeño puñado de cenizas en el suelo mientras le regalaba una tierna sonrisa._

_-Estabas a punto de ser akumatizado-le respondió el joven de cabellos oscuros-y no encontraría a alguien igual a ti, mi lord-_

_-¿Q-qué? ¿m-mi lord? pero… tú… ¿c-cómo lo sabes?-preguntó el adolescente de cabellos lilas confundido, él jamás le había dicho a su novio que era Lordbug-es peligroso conocer nuestras identidades secretas-_

_-Lo supe desde aquel día que saliste por la ventana de mi habitación luego de dejarme tu regalo-le dijo Gohan, Trunks no dijo nada, simplemente dejó caer su paraguas y abrazó a su novio bajo aquella tarde lluviosa en Tokio, el joven de cabellos oscuros se sorprendió un poco, pero correspondió al abrazo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo con ternura, no le importaba si su madre no aceptaba su noviazgo con Trunks, no le importaba lo que pensaran sus fangirls, a fin de cuentas se tenían el uno al otro, eran ellos dos contra el mundo y eso era más que suficiente-todo estará bien ahora, mi lord, no te preocupes-_

_Yamcha que estaba viendo todo desde la ventana de su oficina, quedó asombrado por lo que acababa de ver, su teléfono permanecía encendido y tenía a Chi-chi del otro lado de la línea preguntando si todo había salido acorde a su plan._

_-Señora, tengo una noticia que darle…-dijo Yamcha a la mujer de cabellos oscuros desde su teléfono-su hijo, Gohan… él es… él es Chat Noir-_

_-¿Qué? ¿Chat Noir… es mi propio hijo?-murmuró Dark Butterfly desde su escondite dejando caer su bastón por la sorpresa que se acababa de llevar, pero su expresión de sorpresa cambio a una perversa al tiempo que una nueva sonrisa se dibujaba sobre sus rosados labios-jejeje tomaré ventaja de esto, muy pronto su miraculous estará bajo mi poder-_

De pronto, la esfera comenzó a inflarse y explotó para el asombro de Usagina, miró a su alrededor y pudo ver que muchas de las esferas que contenían líneas de tiempo en ellas se inflaban y explotaban, solo podía significar una cosa, el futuro de donde ella venía estaba al borde de la extinción y pronto ella dejaría de existir, fue corriendo hacia la esfera que contenía su línea de tiempo pero tropezó y se cayó, desvió la mirada al ver que su pie derecho comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente, se incorporó como pudo y saltó en una sola pierna hasta llegar a la esfera, hizo click en ella y pudo ver que la batalla entre Lordbug del presente y Chat Blanc estaba empeorando. Ahora ambos estaban dentro de un edificio, bueno, Lordbug se estaba escondiendo en ese edificio mientras que el héroe akumatizado trepaba por las escaleras buscando al héroe de cabellos lilas con la mirada.

-No importa cuanto intentes esconderte, tarde o temprano voy a encontrarte, mi lord-habló Chat Noir mientras buscaba a Lordbug con la mirada, el héroe de cabellos lilas asomó su mirada detrás de una pared a punto de caerse-y una vez que te haya derrotado, no tendrás otra opción más que darme tu miraculous-

Sin perder un segundo, Lordbug empujó al héroe akumatizado y ambos cayeron rodando por las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso del edificio, observó su brazalete plateado, se lo quito y corrió hacia un rincón con él mientras Chat Blanc se incorporaba del suelo con dificultad.

-¡Es hora de liberarte del mal!-exclamó Lordbug rompiendo el brazalete, sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no había un akuma escondido dentro-¿qué?-

-Sigue buscando mi akuma, mi lord…-dijo Chat Blanc con una sonrisa desafiante, preparó un ataque de energía y se lo arrojó al héroe de cabellos lilas quien lo esquivó impactando contra la pared, comenzó a bajar las escaleras mientras Chat Blanc iba detrás de él lanzando esferas de energía que dañaban cada vez más la estructura del edificio donde se encontraban, Lordbug dio una voltereta aferrándose al barandal de la escalera y bajó de un salto al primer piso, el héroe akumatizado bajo quedando de pie frente a él-tú bien sabes que hay una única forma de solucionar esto, tan solo debes darme tu miraculous-

-¡Nunca!-exclamó Lordbug-_¡lucky charm!_-lanzó su yo-yo al aire, una luz blanca salió de él junto con miles de mariquitas y éstas revelaron el objeto que debía usar: un corrector líquido-¿y qué se supone que haré con un corrector líquido?-

-Yo también desearía poder corregir el pasado, pero tan solo hay una única forma de lograrlo-le dijo Chat Blanc preparando otro ataque de energía mientras se acercaba lentamente a Lordbug-sabes que fusionando nuestros miraculous tendremos la posibilidad de pedir un deseo, sin importar lo que pase, con mi deseo, todo se solucionará y nuestro amor permanecerá intacto, hasta podríamos adoptar un conejo, siempre quisiste tener uno y se llamará…-el héroe de cabellos lilas interrumpió su discurso para tomarlo por el brazo, rodearlo con sus piernas y dejó caer su peso encima de él inmovilizándolo, desvió la mirada hacia la cinta beige que amarraba su gi, se la desató, dio una voltereta quedando de pie y rompió la cinta pero tampoco había un akuma dentro-no quieres escucharme ¿verdad?-Lordbug sacó su espada y se puso en posición defensiva-ni siquiera te esfuerzas por entender lo que sucede-

El héroe akumatizado creo una esfera de energía y la arrojó contra el suelo creando una grieta que hizo que Lordbug cayera al subsuelo del edificio, El héroe de cabellos lilas se levantó con dificultad mientras algo de polvo del techo caía sobre su ropa y su cabello lila, comenzó a caminar alumbrando el lugar con ayuda de la pantalla de su comunicador y al hacerlo se topó con unos capullos hechos de un material similar a las telarañas, siguió caminando encontrándose con unos capullos de los que salían unas débiles luces de color morado y rojo, la luz morada pudo deducir que era de Dark Butterfly, se acercó al capullo de donde salía la luz roja y al abrirlo casi grita al ver al Lordbug de aquella línea de tiempo malherido, con una profunda herida en su estómago y una leve expresión de dolor en el rostro mientras poco a poco el tiempo en su miraculous se agotaba.

Usagina, puso su mano en la esfera y adelantó el tiempo al momento en que los Lordbug y Chat Noir de su línea de tiempo estaban a punto de tener su enfrentamiento final con Dark Butterfly.

_Una explosión surgió de la puerta de cristal que llevaba al jardín subterráneo de la casa Son junto con una nube de polvo, de ella salió Dark Butterfly quien aterrizó de espaldas en el suelo gravemente herida y cuando el polvo se disipó, salieron Lordbug y Chat Noir ambos con dieciocho y veintiún años respectivamente, la villana comenzó a retroceder asustada al ver que los héroes la tenían acorralada, ya no había escapatoria._

_-Todo ha acabado, Dark Butterfly. Será mejor que nos entregues tu miraculous y el miraculous del pavo real-le ordenó Lordbug con un tono desafiante, en lugar de obedecer, la villana lanzó su bastón hacia el héroe con intención de atacarlo, pero Chat Noir se interpuso, tomó el bastón y lo arrojó lejos de ellos._

_-Ya conoces ese dicho, el más pequeño movimiento de una mariposa puede llegar a provocar un **cataclismo**-dijo Chat Noir mientras concentraba su energía destructora en su mano izquierda y avanzaba amenazadoramente hacia la villana junto con su novio de cabellos lilas. Dark Butterfly siguió retrocediendo hasta chocar con la cámara de cristal donde descansaba Gokū y bajó la mirada mientras soltaba una risa psicópata y elevó su mirada otra vez hacia ambos héroes, acababa de tener una brillante idea._

_-Yo no te aconsejaría usar tu** cataclismo** aquí dentro, Gohan-le dijo la villana haciendo énfasis en la última palabra dejando al héroe felino en shock._

_-Pero… ¿cómo lo supiste?-dijo Chat Noir, de pronto, la cámara de cristal se abrió revelando en su interior a un dormido Gokū lo que impacto más al héroe felino-¿q-qué? pero si es… mi papá-_

_-Es verdad, hago todo esto por él, Gohan. Por ti ¡por nosotros!_

_-¿M-mamá?-murmuró Chat Noir al descubrir que Dark Butterfly era nada menos que su propia madre, Chi-chi Ox Satan-pero… ¿porqué? ¿porqué?-cerró su puño con fuerza concentrando más la energía destructora-¡¿POR QUÉ?!-sin pensarlo se lanzó a atacar a su madre, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo se detuvo, algo le decía que hacer eso estaba mal, pero estaba tan herido y sobre empático que no sabía que hacer en ese momento-¿porqué, mamá?-murmuró viéndola con lágrimas en los ojos. Dark Butterfly sonrío con malicia, su plan estaba comenzando a dar frutos, atrajo de vuelta su bastón hacia ella y comenzó a atacar a su hijo a diestra y siniestra sin mostrar piedad ni compasión alguna, ambos salieron de la casa y con un fuerte golpe, Dark Butterfly lo aventó contra un edificio rompiendo el vidrio y uno de los fragmentos amputó su brazo derecho._

_-Aún podemos salvar a tu padre con tu miraculous y el de Lordbug-le dijo la mujer de cabellos oscuros entrando al edificio y caminando lentamente hacia Chat Noir quien se incorporaba con dificultad hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo, un charco de sangre se formo en el suelo justo debajo de donde debería estar su brazo derecho._

_-No, cállate…-murmuró el héroe de cabellos oscuros mientras intentaba detener la sangre que salía de su amputación sin éxito alguno, Lordbug se transportó con su yo-yo y entró por la ventana rota del edificio._

_-¡No escuches lo que te dice! Hay consecuencias terribles que pagar luego de formular tu deseo-le advirtió el héroe de cabellos lilas a su novio._

_-Si él te ama tanto como dice, entonces te dejaría salvar a tu padre-le dijo Dark Butterfly, Chat Noir los miró a ambos confundido sin saber que hacer, eran demasiadas emociones y no podía lidiar con ellas._

_-Basta ¡cállense los dos!-gritó el héroe felino desesperado, Dark Butterfly sonrió victoriosa al ver que su plan estaba siendo ejecutado a la perfección, abrió la capsula de su bastón dejando libre al akuma que penetró el brazalete plateado de Chat Noir y se introdujo en el brazalete de la amistad que su novio le había dado hace cuatro años atrás._

_-Chat Blanc, te otorgo el poder de la destrucción infinita-habló la villana controlando la mente de su hijo, Chat Noir llevó su mano a la cabeza intentando luchar contra todas las emociones que tenía acumuladas en su interior-juntos tomaremos el miraculous de Lordbug ¡y rescataremos a tu padre! ¡debes obedecer!-_

_-No, no…-gritó el héroe felino intentando resistir el control del akuma, pero al final la presión y la empatía pudieron con él dejando que el akuma lo controlara transformándolo en Chat Blanc-lo lamento, Lordbug…-_

_-¡Chat Noir, no!-exclamó Lordbug, pero ya era tarde, el héroe ya había sido akumatizado revelando así su nueva transformación._

_-Es tu oportunidad, toma su miraculous, Gohan-le ordenó Dark Butterfly, Lordbug retrocedió al ver a su novio apuntándole una esfera de energía que parpadeaba débilmente._

_-No, Gohan. Tienes que pelear, no dejes que el akuma te controle-le dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas, Chat Blanc desvió su ataque hacia Dark Butterfly mientras la veía con miedo reflejado en sus ojos celestes._

_-¡No me ataques a mí, jovencito insolente! ¡yo soy tu madre!-exclamó la villana de cabellos oscuros molesta. Chat Blanc los miró a ambos sin saber que hacer y al final tomó una decisión._

_-Yo… yo… ¡YO NO QUIERO LASTIMAR A NADIE!-gritó el héroe akumatizado disparando su esfera de energía contra el suelo la cual creó una enorme explosión que no solo dejo gravemente heridos e inconscientes a su novio y a su madre, sino que accidentalmente terminó acabando con la vida de todos los habitantes de Tokio a quienes día a día intentaba proteger._

Usagina detuvo la esfera de tiempo y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, le dolía tener que volver a revivir ese momento, pero, todo valía la pena si quería llegar al fondo del enigma que estaba descifrando no solo para ayudar a su amigo del presente, sino también para ayudar a Mirai Chat Noir y hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad.

-Por favor, soluciona este problema, Chibi-bug…-murmuró la heroína con la voz quebrada-por favor…-

Lordbug arrojó su yo-yo al barandal de la escalera del primer piso del edificio y subió allí con ayuda de éste quedando de pie detrás de Chat Blanc.

-¿Qué pasó con ellos? ¿qué les hiciste?-preguntó Lordbug refiriéndose a Mirai Lordbug y Mirai Dark Butterfly mientras sujetaba su yo-yo firmemente en su mano derecha.

-No fue intencional-respondió el héroe akumatizado desviando la mirada hacia Lordbug-¿por qué rechazas en ayudarme a regresar todo a como era antes?-volteó hasta quedar nuevamente frente al héroe de cabellos lilas-¿acaso ya no sientes nada por mí? ¡entonces es mejor destruirnos a ambos al igual que nuestros recuerdos junto con todo lo que queda de este mundo!-

-¡No lo hagas!-exclamó Lordbug intentando detener a su compañero, pero fue en vano, el héroe akumatizado elevó su brazo y cerró su mano dejando levantado un solo dedo hacia el cielo, una esfera de energía blanca comenzó a surgir de éste la cual aumentaba de tamaño más y más, hasta alcanzar el doble de tamaño que tenía el planeta tierra y lentamente creía llegando a cubrir la mitad del universo donde ellos vivían.

Usagina pudo presentir esto dentro de su escondite y vio como la mayoría de las esferas de tiempo se inflaban y explotaban.

-Oh, no ¡no! esto es malo ¡va a causar el fin del universo!-exclamó la heroína entrando en pánico.

-¡Chat Noir, espera!-le gritó Lordbug-está bien, tú ganas, te daré mi miraculous-

La esfera de energía se redujo poco a poco hasta quedar del tamaño de una bola de ping pong, Chat Blanc abrió su mano para cerrarla con fuerza alrededor de la pequeña esfera y abrió lentamente sus ojos celestes.

-Como habrás visto, ya no soy Chat Noir-le dijo el héroe akumatizado mientras negaba con la cabeza-ahora soy Chat Blanc-

Lordbug se acercó a él cabizbajo con los ojos cerrados y llevó sus manos a sus hombros mientras elevaba la cabeza para quedar viéndolo de frente.

-No me importa…-le dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas con una mirada de tristeza y una dulce sonrisa mientras pasaba una de sus manos por el brazo de Chat Blanc y tomaba suavemente su mano-para mí, siempre serás Chat Noir-se acercó un poco más y se paró de puntas con la intención de besarlo, el héroe akumatizado se sorprendió un poco por la repentina acción pero se dejó llevar, en ese momento, Lordbug aprovechó para quitarle el brazalete de la amistad que le había regalado y se alejó de él, arrojó el brazalete al suelo y lo piso liberando al akuma que comenzó a volar lejos de allí-ya has causado demasiados problemas-abrió su yo-yo preparándolo para capturar y purificar el akuma-¡es hora de liberarte del mal, Chat Noir!-velozmente lanzó su yo-yo para atrapar al akuma y atrajo el yo-yo hacia él-¡te atrapé!-oprimió el botón secreto que abría su yo-yo liberando a la mariposa ahora blanca-¡hasta pronto, pequeña mariposa!-

La transformación que afectó a Chat Noir todo este tiempo se deshizo trayéndolo de regreso a la normalidad, miró el ambiente a su alrededor sin entender que pasó, pero apenas vio a la mariposa blanca posarse en su mano izquierda sonrió al saber lo que había sucedido. Desvió la mirada hacia Lordbug quien observaba el corrector liquido que aún tenía con él un poco decepcionado, al final su _lucky charm_ no le había sido muy útil en esa línea de tiempo, pero salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un portal abrirse y Usagina salió de éste.

-¡Buen trabajo! lograste reparar mi línea de tiempo, Chibi-bug-le dijo la heroína de cabellos oscuros felicitándolo.

-¿Trunks?-dijo Chat Noir, Lordbug por poco había olvidado que su compañero aún conocía su identidad secreta en esa línea de tiempo alterna-¿puedes decirme qué ocurrió?-el héroe de cabellos lilas suspiró con tristeza al escuchar su verdadero nombre salir de los labios de su compañero felino-¿qué pasa? ¿hay algún problema?-

-Aquí sigues diciéndome Trunks-le respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas con firmeza-no deberías saber quién soy en realidad…-desvió la mirada hacia el corrector líquido-y eso quiere decir que, aunque use mi _lucky charm_ para reparar todo este desastre…-

-Aún así, él seguirá recordando quién eres-le dijo Usagina, Lordbug vio a la heroína y otra vez al corrector líquido sabiendo perfectamente lo que debía hacer.

-¡Tengo una idea!-Lordbug comenzó a correr hacia el portal, pero antes de irse, se acercó a su compañero felino y le dio un tierno abrazo-no te preocupes, voy a hacer que todo vuelva a ser como antes, Chat Noir-

-Nunca he dudado de ti.

Lordbug entró de un salto al portal, tomó la venda de tela negra que había dejado olvidada hace poco y volvió a colocársela alrededor de sus ojos mientras Usagina lo miraba un poco confundida sin tener idea de que pensaba hacer su amigo del presente.

-Usagina, escúchame bien, necesito que me lleves diez minutos antes de que aparecieras en mi línea de tiempo-le pidió el héroe de cabellos lilas con los ojos ya vendados-pronto me destransformaré y perderé mi _lucky charm_, tengo que arreglar mi error para que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Este desastre en el futuro alterno es por una consecuencia de algo que yo cause en el presente, pero no servirá de nada que use mi corrector aquí y ahora, tengo que hacerlo antes-

-¿Acaso recuerdas como fue que Chat Noir descubrió tu identidad secreta?-preguntó Usagina.

-Creo tener una idea de cómo pasó-respondió Lordbug-cuando entre a la habitación de Gohan como Lordbug, él me vio un segundo después de que saliera por la ventana y supongo que se dio cuenta de que Trunks es Lordbug por la firma que dejó en el paquete y luego… luego no sé qué pudo haber sucedido después de eso-

-Probablemente se lo dijo a su amiga, Bra, quien se lo contó a Goten que posteó que Trunks es Lordbug en su página web-dijo la heroína de cabellos lilas queriendo aportar una teoría a lo que dijo su amigo del presente, pero Lordbug no lo encontraba convincente.

-Um, nah, Goten no sería capaz de hacer algo así. Probablemente Gohan se lo dijo a una persona cualquiera, que se lo dijo a otra y ésta se lo dijo a otra y así sucesivamente hasta formar una cadena infinita. Los mejores secretos son los que no compartimos con alguien cercano a ti.

Usagina sonrió y asintió aceptando llevar a su amigo de regreso al presente, abrió el portal diez minutos antes de que Gohan descubriera a su otro yo escribiendo la firma en su regalo y diez minutos antes de salir por la ventana de su habitación, entró rápidamente en la habitación de Gohan justo cuando el otro Lordbug había terminado de firmar el paquete, lo tomó de los brazos y lo empujó lejos del paquete haciendo que cayera de la cama.

-¡Oye! ¿qué estás haciendo?-le dijo ese Lordbug molesto.

-Lo siento, pero es mejor que las cosas queden así-le respondió mientras tomaba el corrector líquido y borraba rápidamente el nombre escrito en el paquete, cerró el corrector y lo arrojó con fuerza al techo-¡Miraculous Lordbug!-

El corrector líquido se desvaneció convirtiéndose en miles de mariquitas que repararon todo el daño ocasionado en la línea de tiempo alterna, el Lordbug que sostenía el bolígrafo fue llevado de regreso a esa línea de tiempo, el bolígrafo volvió a su lugar en el escritorio de Gohan, el escondite donde estaba Usagina fue restaurado al igual que ella y el pingüino de peluche volvió a aparecer en su mano. Lordbug estaba a punto de salir por la ventana, pero la puerta de la habitación de abrió y Gohan entró en ella.

-¿Lordbug? ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? y ¿qué le pasó a tu traje?-preguntó Gohan viendo al héroe de cabellos lilas confundido.

-¡Oh, Gohan! qué agradable sorpresa, no esperaba verte por aquí jeje-exclamó Lordbug, maldición, no esperaba tener que encontrarse con él en ese momento, ahora estaba seguro de que otra vez había echado a perder todo, pero, por suerte, sabía bien como esconder las cosas-te traje un regalo de una fangirl de España, me dijo que los repartidores en su país estaban de huelga y quería asegurarse de que te llegara a tiempo para saludarte por el día blanco-

-Es verdad, hoy es el día blanco-respondió Gohan cerrando la puerta de su habitación-es bueno que se haya acordado de mí-

-S-sí, estoy seguro de que es algo de fans saber que se preocupen tanto por ti-respondió Lordbug queriendo sonar inocente y no levantar sospecha alguna-así que… nos vemos-arrojó su yo-yo por la ventana para salir de allí-¡y feliz día blanco!-

-Wow… cómo lo adoro-dijo Gohan con una sonrisa estúpidamente tierna y típica de un chico enamorado.

* * *

Apenas se fue de la casa Son, Lordbug corrió por los techos de los edificios y casas de Tokio llegando al lugar donde se encontraba el portal y donde Usagina lo estaba esperando, había muchas preguntas que quería hacerle respecto al futuro alterno del que ella venía y también quería saber si ya conocía su verdadera identidad y la de su compañero felino, por lo menos necesitaba saber eso antes de que ella se fuera para quien sabe cuando la volvería a ver.

-Usagina, necesito que me digas algo, cuándo viajas en el tiempo ¿olvidas lo que causó que el mundo llegara a su destrucción?-preguntó Lordbug viendo a su amiga del futuro alterno con curiosidad.

-Yo veo solo lo que ha pasado, ya sé quien eres en realidad, Chibi-bug. Al igual que conozco otros secretos tuyos-le respondió la heroína de cabellos alborotados.

-Entonces ¿sabes quién es en realidad Dark Butterfly?

-Aunque quisiera, sabes que no puedo decírtelo. Cada cosa lleva su tiempo y el tiempo es algo frágil-respondió Usagina, dio la vuelta para entrar en el portal, pero antes de irse desvió la mirada hacia Lordbug-es por eso que me confiaste el miraculous del conejo, porque sabes bien que yo soy una experta guardando secretos-

Entró en el portal y éste se cerró por última vez frente a Lordbug, sonrió al saber que la línea de tiempo de su amiga estaba a salvo y ahora no volvería a verla hasta que un nuevo desastre surgiera en el futuro. Bajó de un salto del techo donde estaba conversando con Usagina, deshizo su transformación y se dirigió al parque Ueno con Tikki escondida en el bolsillo de su sudadera para reunirse con sus amigos y de paso pensaría en una historia creíble para ellos, porque probablemente se estarían preguntando si le había dejado el regalo a Gohan o no. Al llegar al parque se dirigió al punto donde Goten, Fasha, Pares, Caulifla y Toma estaban sentados disfrutando de su picnic, apenas vieron a Trunks estos se mostraron impacientes por saber como le había ido con la entrega de su regalo, pero la historia que recibieron fue totalmente diferente de lo que ellos esperaban.

-En resumen, Gohan no estaba en casa cuando yo llegue-les contó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas-la competencia de artes marciales fue más lenta de lo que esperaba-

-¿Y qué pasó con el regalo?-preguntó Goten ya que su amigo se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle.

-Oh, sí, el regalo… lo dejé en mi habitación-respondió Trunks-quería que pensaran que se lo entregue, pero en realidad, quise ser honesto con ustedes, chicos. les prometo que la próxima vez todo saldrá bien, ya conocen ese dicho, la tercera es la vencida-

Goten, Fasha, Pares, Caulifla y Toma se miraron entre ellos un poco confundidos, pero no contradijeron las palabras del menor, enseguida se levantaron de la manta donde estaban sentados y fueron a darse un abrazo grupal mientras se reían y se dedicaban a pasar lo que quedaba de la tarde juntos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un futuro alterno, Mirai Chat Noir estaba sentado en un árbol caído del parque Shinjuku contemplando el sol ocultarse desde el lago mientras cantaba una canción infantil, de pronto, escuchó unos pasos aproximarse hacia él y al desviar la mirada se topó con su novio de cabellos lilas caminando hacia el árbol donde estaba sentado con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hey, hola bogaboo-lo saludó el héroe felino cariñosamente mientras lo veía tomar asiento junto a él en aquel árbol caído-dijiste que viniera hasta aquí porque tenías algo que contarme ¿qué es?-

-Nada serio, solo… lo logré…-dijo Mirai Lordbug sonriéndole a su novio, reclino su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos quedándose dormido sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro.

-Bueno, no sé a qué te refieres, mi lord. Pero lo que sea que hayas hecho, me alegra que todo haya salido bien-le dijo Mirai Chat Noir sonriéndole a su dormido novio, desvió su vista para seguir contemplando el atardecer que poco a poco desaparecía para darle paso a la noche, acercó lentamente un brazo al cuerpo del héroe de cabellos lilas y lo rodeó con éste en un afectuoso abrazo.


End file.
